


Buy Me Pizza?

by peachykory



Category: Degrassi
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8421091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachykory/pseuds/peachykory
Summary: Lola gets two girls to buy her pizza only to accidentally set the dates up at the same time. The outcome of this turns out way better than she thought.





	

Lola was more ready than ever to get on Teender and search for cities to bring her pizza. It was a long stressful day that could only be made better by pizza and cute girls. She logged in and searched through all the many options. Most of them she had already gotten pizza from, so she skipped through them until her eyes landed on one. Frankie Hollingsworth. “Super cute…” Lola sent her a message:  _ “Hi! Love ur profile :)” _

She wait a few minutes for the response. When nothing came, she decided to move on. She scrolled through her options again. There were many cute guys and girls. None of them really stuck out like Frankie had.

Lola didn’t really want to date anyone at the moment. She and her ex had just broken up and it was taking a bit of a tole on her. She was desperately in love with him, but he just wanted other things. Now she swore to herself to never let her heart get in the way again. It never turned out right. Not for her dad and now not for her.

Her head perked up when she heard the ding that indicated she had a new message. She checked them to see it wasn’t from Frankie, but Shay. Shay was someone she had been talking to for a few days now. They hadn’t met up yet but now was the perfect time.

**Lola:** _ “Hey, Shay! Why don’t you come over? Buy me pizza?” _

**Shay:** _ “Sounds good! I’ll be over soon. See you then!” _

The day was starting to look better and better for Lola. She couldn’t help but smile to herself as she got up from where she lay on her bed to get ready. Her phone dinged right as she got up. It was a new message from Frankie.

**Frankie:** _ “Thanks. I really love yours too!” _

**Lola:** _ “I can already tell that you’re awesome! Wanna hang?” _

**Frankie:** _ “Sure, sounds fun!” _

**Lola:** _ “Cool. Buy me pizza?” _

**Frankie:** _ “You got it!” _

Lola squealed and danced around her room. She usually took a few days to get to know the person before inviting them over, but Frankie seemed sweet enough. Her look when she finished getting ready was simple. She didn’t want to overdo it. It was just a casual pizza date. The doorbell rang and Lola did one last look over before calmly going to the door and opening it. "Hey, Fra- Shay! Oh my gosh, you're here!" Lola didn't know how she could possibly forget that Shay was coming over. "Come in."

"Thanks." Shay walked in, pizza in hand just as a black car pulled up and Frankie jumped out - who also had a pizza in her hand. Lola watched the car drive off and Frankie walk up to the door.

"Hey, Lola. It's great to meet you." Frankie held up the pizza, "I brought pizza like you asked. I hope you like mushrooms."

"Love them." She smiled, not moving to invite her in. She was mentally kicking herself for doing this. She'd been having people buy her pizza for so long now that she didn't question when she talked to two people at the same time. Usually she was so good at keeping things controlled.

"Can I come in?" Frankie asked, with a confused look on her face.

Lola groaned. "About that..."

"Lola?" Shay called from the living room. "Are you just going to stand at the door all day? The pizza is getting cold and I'm hungry."

"You... You have someone else over?" Frankie pushed past Lola who tried to protest. "Shay?" Frankie questioned when she saw the other girl sitting on the couch. "The other person is Shay?"

"Frankie? What are you...?" Shay looked at the pizza in Frankie's hand and put two and two together. "Oh. You too, huh?"

"You two know one another?" Lola asked. She was so confused. It was a crazy coincidence that they did. Maybe this wouldn't end so badly after all. It didn't look like they were about to fight each other. Lola had already had that happen with her ex and another guy and it did not end up well.

"We're best friends." Shay stood and crossed her arms. "I think you have some explaining to do, Lola.”

"Okay..." The three of them sat together and ate while Lola told them everything. She usually wouldn't talk about her mom to people she didn't really know, but she was comfortable with them. It just came out so easily with Shay and Frankie.  Next thing she knew, they were all talking about their bad breakups and boy horror stories with the pizza now long gone. It was nice. Lola really liked the two of them. She'd never felt this way about anyone before and now she had two girls that made her crazy happy.

She didn't want to ruin a relationship with them by confessing how she was starting to feel. For now, she would keep this a friendship and see where it went and she prayed it would lead to something extraordinary.  

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a second chapter to this if anyone wants it.


End file.
